1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a processing method for a volume dataset that describes at least one tubular vessel and its surroundings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processing methods of the above type are particularly utilized for the examination of stenoses in the medical field. Conventionally, a user displays a scan proposal or progression for this purpose, a working slice plane being then shifted along this. The working slice plane thereby proceeds perpendicular to the section of the image under observation at the moment. An arbitrary navigation along the principal axis of the vessel in a vessel structure is highly restricted as a result, and requires a re-selection of the progression along the vessel structure. The inter-activity between automated measurement and manual correction with which the visual evaluation is matched to the physician's requirements is very limited. Such a workflow is unacceptable in the context of a clinical intervention of the subject.